Digital image editing refers generally to the use of computer software and associated hardware to access a digital image file and perform modifications on the image of the digital image file. In many cases, digital image editing techniques are designed to incorporate a modification within an original image to produce a modified image. In particular, the resulting modified image may be visually indistinguishable from a (real or hypothetical) version of the original image that actually includes the modification.
For example, if an image of a group of persons (such as a family, team, or other group) is captured in which a member of the group is missing, digital image editing could be performed to modify the digital image to include an otherwise separate digital image that includes the missing member. The resulting modified image may then appear to have been taken of the entire group.
In many cases, it may be difficult or impossible for an observer to visually distinguish whether or how a modified digital image has been modified, so that the modified image appears very realistic. In other cases, however, the digital image editing software and associated hardware may be incapable of rendering the modified digital image in a realistic fashion.
For example, it may occur that a folded object is captured within a digital image, such as when a picture is taken of a folded cloth, garment, or paper. Then, a user may wish to perform digital image editing that includes superimposing a second image onto the captured image of the folded object. However, if the second image is superimposed over the folded portion of the folded object within the original image, the resulting modified image may appear unrealistic.